1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a panel jig device for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a panel jig device for a vehicle which can adjust a clamping angle in correspondence to a panel restriction surface (a holding portion of a panel) which varies depending on the models, types or kinds of vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, vehicle bodies are formed in a body in white through a process of assembling various product panels produced through sub-processes for the vehicle bodies. The vehicle bodies as described can be assembled through the processes of mounting various panel parts such as a floor panel, side panels, a roof panel, a trunk lead panel tailgate panel, a hood panel, and fender panels. The panels are manufactured by pressing and can be mounted on a vehicle body after processes such as assembling, welding, soldering, and hemming while restricted (held or clamped) in a panel jig device in a vehicle body assembly process.
The panel jig device, which fixes or arranges a panel, can be classified into key, loading, re-spot, and hinge assembly jigs in accordance with the function. The jigs are important equipment that determines the assembly quality of vehicles and may be used to hold or clamp, for example, a trunk lad and a tail gate.
However, common panel jig devices have problems in that they can be difficult to use for trunk leads and tail gates having various shapes and sizes for the kinds of vehicles. Accordingly, exclusive jig devices are used for the kinds of vehicles and the items. When different exclusive jig devices are used for the kinds of vehicles and the items, as described above, additional cost for reconstructing the jig devices or manufacturing a new jig device is required for a new kind of vehicle, such that the entire investment cost may be increased.
On the other hand, panel jig devices include various clamp units for restricting (holding, keeping in position, or clamping) a panel. The clamp units may be exclusive units of which the locator surface and the clamping angle (clamping operation angle) are adjusted in accordance with the restriction surface of panels, but it is disadvantageous for various kinds of vehicles because the shape of the panel restriction surfaces are various for the kinds of vehicles.
Recently, a swivel clamp unit is used as another example of clamp units. As the swivel clamp unit, a swivel joint that can restrict the restriction surface of a panel is used, so it is possible to adjust the clamping angle (clamping operation angle) in accordance with the shape of various panel restriction surfaces for the kinds of vehicles.
However, the swivel clamp unit can adjust the swivel angle of the clamping angle only within about ±15, such that it has a limitation in use for the panels of various kinds of vehicles. Further, when there is a difference between the clamping angle and the angle of the panel restriction surface (holding portion of a panel), the panel restriction surface (holding surface of a panel) may be damaged by the clamping angle in clamping.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.